1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to electronic systems, and more particularly, to analog active low-pass filter circuits.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Noise and other undesirable signals may be introduced to a signal chain. Undesirable signals can negatively affect the quality of a signal and degrade system performance. Various signal processing techniques can be used to lessen the negative effects of undesirable signals. One example of such a signal processing technique is frequency-discriminatory filtering. For example, a low-pass filter can attenuate undesirable signals by attenuating frequencies above a cutoff frequency, while passing frequencies below the cutoff frequency. The cutoff frequency can be selected based on the frequency spectrum of the desirable signals and/or undesirable signals.
Filters can be implemented as passive filter circuits or active filter circuits. A passive filter does not include active components (such as operational amplifiers) and/or does not depend upon an external power supply. An active filter includes one or more active components in the circuit structure and/or depends upon an external power supply.